A Lunch Date
by SG-LAB
Summary: Sylvie is back at work and she has lunch with Athos on her lunch break. Sequel to my Group Date fic.


A Lunch Date

Sylvie had been back to work for two weeks. It was Friday and lunch was about to start. "Children, time to collect your lunches if you brought one and line up to go to the cafeteria."

About half the children went to their cubby holes along one wall to collect their lunches and the other half went to get in line. Sylvie waited at the head of the line as the children trickled back in line.

Waiting a couple minutes, she realized two of her students were missing. She looked over and saw the two still across the room apparently collecting their lunches, but they were clearly fighting.

"Jean-Luc, Peter," she walked over to the two boys. "You two know better than to fight," she said crouching down in front of them.

"Mademoiselle, Peter promised me his cookies for my cupcake," Jean-Luc said.

"Jean-Luc, you know you're not allowed to trade food," Sylvie said.

"Mademoiselle," Emilie shouted from the line at the door.

"You two get in line," Sylvie said to the two boys. She sighed following them and looked at Emilie. "What is it, Emilie?"

"Madame Joubert," Emilie pointed at the woman standing just outside the classroom. Madame Joubert was the school's secretary.

"Madame Joubert, what can I do for you?" Sylvie asked.

"Mademoiselle," the older woman who was visually impaired found Sylvie's hand unerringly. "This nice man was looking for you."

Sylvie looked over the secretary's shoulder. Athos was stood looking awkward and out of place. She bit the bottom of her lip to keep the laughter at bay. "Madame, would you mind taking the children to lunch."

"I'd be happy to," Madame Joubert smiled brightly.

"Children, I want you each to hold hands and listen to Madame Joubert." Sylvie instructed them.

The children quietly left the room following Madame Joubert. Sylvie looked up meeting Athos' eyes and suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. Athos was smiling at her looking impressed.

"I hope you don't mind my early arrival," Athos said.

"No," Sylvie said. "Ready for lunch?"

They left the school and crossed the street to a small café where they could get a bite to eat. Sylvie's lunch break was too short to go very far.

"You are very good with your students," Athos said.

Sylvie smiled shyly. It was so strange for her to be so shy around anyone for anything. She felt a warmth over his compliments. "I will have you stay for more than a minute to meet them one of these days," she said.

Athos laughed lightly.

They ordered their lunch and chatted about inconsequential things for the most part.

"So, have you thought anymore about returning to the police department?" Sylvie asked.

Athos sighed. "It's about the only thing I can think about," he said.

"Aramis and Constance are back on duty full time," Sylvie said.

Athos nodded. "The bookstore is not doing well," he said.

"I'm sorry," Sylvie said. "I know how much you love it."

"Anything new with you?" Athos asked.

Sylvie raised an eyebrow, but didn't call him on his changing of subject. "My mother is thinking of moving back to France."

"Paris?" Athos asked.

Sylvie nodded pursing her lips.

"Will I be meeting her any time soon?" Athos asked.

Sylvie raised an eyebrow again. All she could think was he had lost his mind. "You want to meet her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She couldn't possibly be as bad as my father."

She really couldn't argue with that, but she was not going to say anything first. She caught the time on her watch. "I need to go," she said.

He looked disappointed, but was understanding. He paid the bill and walked across the street with her.

Sylvie turned and stretching up a bit kissing his lips.

"See you tonight?" He asked.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said.

TM

Sylvie walked around her classroom looking at the children's work.

"Mademoiselle?" Emilie called out.

"Yes, Emillie?" Sylvie stopped at her desk.

"Who was that man here before lunch?" The little girl asked.

"A friend," Sylvie said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The little girl giggled.

"Emilie," her voice held a mild warning and the girl looked back down at her desk continuing her work.

Sylvie went back to her desk and sat down. She wondered, was boyfriend the right way to describe Athos? Well, whatever they were calling it, she knew she was enjoying it. She sat for the next few minutes thinking about the weekend until another student interrupted her thoughts bringing her back to the present. There would be time enough for daydreaming after work. Although maybe not tonight. She smiled to herself.

The End


End file.
